ussrfandomcom-20200223-history
KPV heavy machine gun
The KPV-14.5 heavy machine gun is a Soviet designed 14.5x114mm heavy machine gun, which first entered service as an infantry weapon in 1949. In the 1960s the infantry version was taken out of production because it was too big and heavy. It was later redesigned for anti-aircraft use, because it showed excellent results as an AA gun with a range of 3,000 meters horizontally and 2,000 meters vertically against low flying airplanes. It was used in the ZPU series of anti-aircraft guns. Its size and power also made it a useful light anti-armor weapon on the BTR sries of vehicles and the BDRM-2 scout car. __FORCETOC__ KPVT This version for use in armored vehicles is called the KPVT. KPVT is used for armored vehicle installations, boats, movable and stationary mounts and various antiaircraft mounts. It features a shorter receiver ans a heavier barrel jacket. The KPVT also uses a 50-round belt instead of the original 40-round belt. KPVTs are the primary armament of the wheeled BTR-60PB/70/80 series armored personnel carriers and BDRM-2 armored reconnaissance vehicles. It is intended for fighting against light armored targets, weapons systems and light shelters at the distances of up to 3,000 m, as well as air targets at distances up to 2,000 m. Motor Torpedo Boat armament In 1964, amongst other small craft combatants, the North Vietnamese Navy had 12 P4 Motor Torpedo Boats in their inventory. On 2 Aug. 1964, three P4s belonging to NVN Torpedo Boat Squadron 135 attacked the US destroyer USS Maddox in the Tonkin Gulf. The Maddox fired over 280 5-inch shells at the charging boats, thus preventing them from discharging their 550 lb TNT armed torpedos within the necessary 1,000 yard effective range. All six torpedos missed. However, as the torpedo boats were moving at nearly 52 knots, the commenced to duel the destroyer with their 14.5mm heavy machine gun, scoring only one hit on the US warship in the process. At the time of the Tonkin Gulf incident, US identification manuals described the P4 as being equipped with 25 mm guns, thus identifying the spent projectile (as well as after action reports) as 25 mm instead of the actual 14.5 mm bullet. As the duel between the destroyer and torpedo boats ended, and each departed in opposite directions, 4 F8 Crusaders from the aircraft carrier USS Ticonderoga attacked the retreating boats. The Crusaders fired Zuni rockets and 20mm cannons, while the three boats replied with their 14.5mm machineguns. The jets reported leaving one boat in sinking condition (it limped back to base), and one F8 was heavily damaged, which was reported as shot down by the NVN, but in fact also limped back to its carrier. The 14.5mm marine pedestal machine gun mount (14.5mm MTPU) is intended for combat against armored surface, coast, and air targets. It is mounted on decks of boats and can defeat surface and coast targets with a range of 3,000 meters horizontally and 2,000 meters vertically against low flying planes. Mechanics The development of the machine gun began in 1941. The 14.5x114mm M41 cartridge can be used with High Explosive Incendiary-Tracer or Armor Piercing Incendiary bullets, and they have approximately twice the energy of a 12.7mm (.50 BMG) projectile. The KPV is air-cooled and fitted with a barrel with a hard chrome plated bore. It uses a short recoil operation system with gas assistance and a rotary bolt. It can be fed with the 40-round metallic belt from either the left side or the right. The barrel can be removed by turning the prominent latch on the forward end of the receiver and pulling on the barrel's carrying handle. Ammunition See 14.5x114mm. Category:Soviet Military Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Russia Category:Soviet Army